¡Semana ArgChi!
by MikoBicho-chan
Summary: [Viñetas/One-shot's][Argentina x Chile][Yaoi][Martín Hernández x José Manuel González Rodríguez] Día 1: Histórico. - Día 2: Baile típico. — #ArgChiWeek2017
1. Día 1: Línea improvisada

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Martín Hernández y José Manuel González Rodríguez pertenecen a Rowein, comunidad LiveJournal. Yo solamente escribí este Fanfic.**

Pareja (para ser más obvios): Argentina (Martín) x Chile (Manuel).

#Hastage(?)ArgChiWeek2017

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Semana ArgChi!**

Día 1

Histórico

Línea improvisada

.

Manuel escupe en el pasto y levanta la mirada a Martín, que está a unos cinco metros frente a él, sentado de la misma forma, dándole la cara. Martín sonríe autosuficiente, frotándose los nudillos en el símbolo del ejército argentino en el pecho y después soplándolos.

Su arrogancia se gana un escupitajo justo en su dirección, que por motivos obvios no llegó ni cerca suyo, y que hace que sonría más.

—¿No querés hacer otra cosa con esa saliva?

—¿No querí que te parta la naríz, rucio conshetumadre?

.

Viven peleando.

Desde los mapuches y los tehuelches.

Omitiendo la lucha de la independencia.

Desde la independencia.

Desde la Patagonia.

Desde Malvinas.

Desde ahora.

Manuel piensa que Martín exagera por seguirle la guerra por un pedazo de tierra que casi no tiene valor.

"¿Y por qué tengo que pasar yo por TU patria para ir a otro pedazo de MI patria?"

"Devuelve entonces la Patagonia entera y no te molesto más, weón."

Y esa risa cantarina y divertida, como si estuviera despreocupado. Irritante y testaruda. Le hace saber tan bien que lo que dice lo irrita tanto como le encanta.

"Yo no te robé nada."

"Calla, oh, rucio culiao."

.

Martín juega a cortar el pasto amarillento y feo del desierto del sur. Le gusta poco que el frío sea tan severo, que le corte un poco las mejillas y le reseque la piel, que lo tenga con ojeras por dormir mal y que todo en general le parezca un juego horrible.

No sabe si le gusta seguir peleando con Manuel por cada cosa que surge entre ambos.

Tienen una cordillera enorme dividiéndolos, por empezar, pero parece que ni por eso ni por cualquier cosa logran terminar divididos en serio.

Ni siquiera sabe justamente en qué dirección estaría el canal de Beagle. ¿Sería a la izquierda o a la derecha? Cuando lo menciona se le entumecen los dedos de los pies, sí sabe que está al sur, es donde se encuentra, gracias por nada a sus pies…

Lo que más le llama la atención de entre todo eso, quizá, es que no _tiene idea de dónde es Argentina ni dónde es Chile._

Y eso le provoca un regocijo tan grande que le hace reírse como nene malicioso y chiquito, cuyo plan macabro da justo en el clavo y a quien se lo dedica no tiene ni idea.

Porque Manuel en serio no está ni enterado de por qué Martín lo mira y sonríe con victoria, aunque no tenga ganado el lugar y aunque lo fuera a perder, sin saberlo aún.

Tiene tantas ganas de romperle la cara.

—Te voy a sacar la mierda, weón. Deja de mirarme.

—Calláte, boludo, dejáme por lo menos disfrutar la vista.

—Erí un conshesumadre.

—Uff, no sabés cuántas veces te lo escuché.

—Rucio e' mier-... —Lo corta una nueva carcajada cantarina—. ¡Mierda, Martín! ¡Ni estando por ir a la guerra te comportai maduro!

—¡Es que no puedo, boludo! —Se ríe más con la constestación—. ¿Ni siquiera te das un poquito de cuenta de la ironía?

Manuel gruñe con enojo, porque no entiende y no quiere tener la desvergüenza de preguntar. ¿Quién le dice que no se traga un chiste de mal gusto nuevamente?

Hay dos trincheras armadas allá, un poco más lejos que donde están. Y ni los argentinos ni los chilenos saben dónde están, pero igual se miran con desconfianza mientras trazan una línea imaginaria.

Martín se para del suelo, sacudiéndose el uniforme y encaminándose al chileno, que se pone en pie de golpe al verlo moverse. Casi que piensa que lo va a golpear, por el paso firme y la expresión indescifrable que tiene el rubio al acercarse.

Pero le agarra las manos, primero.

Le suelta una, después.

Y le hace dar una vuelta sobre sí mismo al final.

Está tan sorprendido que no dice ni "a", ni le suelta la mano, ni se suelta de la ajena. Lo mira con el entrecejo recto, alzando una ceja con lentitud cuando vuelve a tenerlo de frente.

—¿Qu-?

—Estás más bueno que la mierda, Manu.

—¡Weón-...!

Otra vueltita, y Martín le pone una mano en la cintura y gira con él, dejándolo perplejo.

Manuel no entiende por qué, por primera vez, un gesto tan cercano le da más gracia que enojo. No sabe por qué las mejillas siguen pálidas y no se inmutan, no sabe por qué lo deja hacer y hasta gira por cuenta propia.

.

Y es que se olvidó por ese preciso instante de dónde están parados.

De hecho, no sabe dónde está parado.

¿Es Argentina o es Chile?

¿Quiénes son Argentina y Chile?

.

Cuando cae en la realidad, se percata del baile improvisado, de unas risas allá a lo lejos.

Y entiende como por arte de magia la gracia de Martín.

No es nada indiferente al hecho de encontrarse peleando por un lugar en el que no se sabe dónde empieza uno y dónde termina el otro. No lo es al saber que, en ese lugar, está perdido y no sabe dónde empieza Martín y dónde comienza él.

No tiene idea de dónde se va la amargura y el resentimiento por el rucio que lo hace bailar entre carcajadas y risas entretenidas, pero se va, y quedan nada más Argentina y Chile bailando un tango, _tan improvisado como la división entre ambos_.

Argentina pierde el canal de Beagle, sí.

Chile se acuerda de esa tardecita y se le colorean enteras las mejillas.

Y Martín sigue riéndose por recordarla, ya no con tanta gracia, sino con ternura, con cariño.

"¿Sabés cuántas familias de los dos hay por allá?"

"¿De qué chucha estai hablando, Martín?"

"Por el sur, por tu amada y mi amada Patagonia, ¿tenés una idea de cuántos no reconocen Argentina ni Chile de mala forma, cuántos son hijos de los dos?"

"... calla, oh."

"JAJA, te adoro, te lo dije ya, ¿no?"

"Shhh…"

.

No es ignorable el que, en un cierto punto, ninguno sea ellos, y ellos sean lo mismo...


	2. Día 2: De paisanas y chinas

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Martín Hernández y José Manuel González Rodríguez pertenecen a Rowein, comunidad LiveJournal. Yo solamente escribí este Fanfic.**

Pareja (para ser más obvios): Argentina (Martín) x Chile (Manuel).

#Hastage(?)ArgChiWeek2017

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Semana ArgChi!**

Día 2

Baile típico

De paisanas y chinas

.

Manuel no estaba seguro para nada de la invitación que había recibido por parte de su _queridísimo_ vecino a Mendoza.

Se suponía que debían discutir entre el gobernador de dicha provincia y alguno de sus jefes algo con respecto al paso Los libertadores. Incluso se suponía que no iba a ir, pero ya que Martín sí asistía con los de su lado, entonces él también debía. Comenzó a dudar con rapidez de que fuera solo por algo tan trivial.

En serio, ¿quién hace una especie de celebración de bienvenida al país que supuestamente invita a charlar de temas menores? A él no podían bromearle así, sabía que había algo de trasfondo que seguro más tarde revisaría mejor...

El salón estaba lindo, con banderitas argentinas y chilenas por acá y por allá. Lo que le gustaba de los mendocinos era que hablaban con una mezcla increíble de dialectos. No era como hablaba él ni como hablaba Martín, era como si entre ambos hubiesen enseñado al mismo tiempo y entonces surgiera el acento mendocino.

"Pura tontera que pansai, weón."

Sacudió la cabeza.

La comida estuvo bien, la música de trasfondo entretenida. Ya pensaba que se iba.

Y hubiera estado genial eso, porque ni siquiera había tenido que soportar a la representación del lado vecino en toda la noche (a saber entonces por qué le dijeron que sí iría).

Cuando empezaron a correr las mesas y las sillas del centro, comenzó a preocuparse.

"¿Qué weá…?"

Un hombre salió de detrás de lo que sería el escritorio de recepción, que ahora tenía un par de parlantes a cada lado y una computadora encima. Tenía una sonrisa contenta y enchufaba un micrófono a uno de los amplificadores.

—¡Buenas noches, gente!

—Mierda…

—¿Les parece que nos vayamos adentrando a la pista para empezar a fraternizar como se debe? —Y se le notaba la sugerencia de acá a la China, como a todo argentino, aunque éste hablase diferente.

Se clavó a la silla casi por inercia, arrugando el entrecejo y cruzándose de brazos de mala gana. Su rapidez para amargarse era sublime.

Lo peor es que todos se levantaron y en seguida siguieron el ritmo de las canciones que comenzaban a sonar. Era prácticamente el único sentado (si no contaba al viejito de como noventa años al fondo del salón, que de todas formas movía la cabeza y zapateaba al ritmo de la música).

—Vamos buscando pareja, gente, que iniciamos un juego —dijo el DJ, y Manuel echó la cabeza hacia atrás, exasperado.

No iba a irse más.

—Vamos a ir poniendo canciones de distintos bailes de ambos lados —continuó explicando el tipo, sí, el _tipo_ , ya no se merecía su respeto. Y le sorprendió que se refiriera a ambos países como "ambos lados". Ni que fueran una sopaipilla—. Intentemos mezclar argentinos con chilenos, gente, así aprendemos todos cómo se baila qué cosa.

Empezaron las canciones chilenas, que después de unos vítores por parte de los suyos no hicieron más que comenzar a bailarse con ganas. Iban y venían entre pisotones por la rapidez de los cambios, por la ignorancia de los pasos y riéndose con ganas por los papelones que iban pasando.

El argentino se reía, el chileno lo hacía ante la risa de éste.

Tan normal.

.

Las luces se apagaron y volvieron a encenderse con un tipo de música que no reconoció en lo absoluto, obviamente.

Y mierda que se asustó cuando lo agarraron del brazo y lo echaron a la pista sin preverlo.

—¡Conshetumadre!

—¡Manu!

"Puta, el weón fantasma."

—¡Suelta, Martín, ¿qué hací?!

—Bailo chamamé, flaquito.

Y sí, el rubio había salido de la nada porque había llegado tarde (mala suya con el tráfico).

Tenía su frente pegada a la del chileno, una mano en la espalda y la otra en su cintura, mientras se movía de un lado al otro y lo hacía girar sobre sí mismo en una vuelta ligera.

Manuel atinó en seguida a soltarse. Muy cerca. Muy extraño.

No quería saber nada.

Martín lo agarró con más firmeza de la mano.

—No nos hagás hacer un papelón por irte, dale —Prácticamente pidió.

Lo fulminó con la mirada, más que nada porque tenía razón. La mayoría los miraba, como revisando que se llevaran bien. Manuel se imaginó que todos estaban como se debía porque ellos lo estaban, no quiso ni pensar en cómo se separarían en caso de que el mismísimo Chile se alejara del mismo Argentina.

Maldita sea la influencia.

Cuando empezó el tango Martín se tragó sus buenos pisotones y cabezazos por ponerse "weón". Las manos arriba de la cintura, y que no se le ocurriera arrimarse o le iban a "sacar la mierda".

La chacarera la gustó más, principalmente porque le recordó a la cueca, a la distancia y sin tocar. Y ver a Martín zapateando y mirándolo, con las manos en la espalda y sonriendo de una manera que no sabía explicar del todo (porque no se acostumbraba), trantando de "conquistarlo". Le parecía una escena tan vista y desgastada entre ambos…

.

Se preguntó cuándo las cosas habían cambiado, antes de darse cuenta de que nunca lo habían hecho.

Siempre la tensión, siempre las bromas, siempre las peleas, siempre todo. Lo que no se esperaba era que se tratara de tensión sexual, de bromas insinuantes, de peleas bromistas. Y que al final ese _todo_ terminara en _nada_ de lo que pensó y en _todo_ lo que no imaginó.

Martín estaba en un lugar y en otro. Martín era soberanamente insistente… y ya no le importaba que lo fuera.

Ya estaba bien con él rondando y mostrándose. Ya le gustaba.

Por eso no pudo evitar la decepción cuando el rubio dejó de aparecer.

El tema con la chacarera era tan simple como con la cueca. Era como en el mundo animal y las aves. Era el hombre mostrándose ante la pareja que buscaba, en este caso el paisano a la paisana. Él zapateaba, ella respondía (por lo que veía) con el bamboleo de las faldas y dándole vueltitas cerca.

Le pareció que Martín había hecho ambas cosas por mucho tiempo.

Había zapateado y había bamboleado las polleras siempre. Y siempre sin una respuesta por su parte.

Cuando comenzó la cueca, suspiró. Y ya no le importó nada. Ya había sido paisana por mucho tiempo.

Ahora era su turno de ponerse los pantalones y bailarle a su china argentina.

.

—No te la puedo creer.

—Martín…

—No, no, no, no —Lo paró, pasándole la jarra de cerveza que acababa de robarle (ya que la suya estaba vacía)—. Me encanta cuando le ponés onda, siempre me dejás helado.

—Martín…

—¡Pero posta, boludo! Además nunca te vi bailar tan copado como ahí —Y volvió a robarle la cerveza y a darle un trago, antes de volver a devolvérsela—. Te adoro, flaquito, sos lo más.

—… Martín —Se calló lo primero que intentó decir, a sabiendas de que seguirían interrumpiéndolo—. Erí weno de china.

—¡Y vos sos una paisa re sexy, Manu!

El chileno se rió, moviendo los hombros suave y sacudiendo la cabeza.

.

Ya había elegido a su pareja, no le quedaba más que comenzar a soportarla, y a disfrutarla.


	3. Día 3: La Solapa

**.**

 **.**

 **¡Semana ArgChi!**

Día 3

Mitos y leyendas

La Solapa

.

Mapuche sujetó de las orejas a Athn Mapú y a Kalen, estirándoselas hacia arriba y mirándolos a ambos con severidad. Ambos niños se frotaron el lugar afectado cuando fueron liberados y miraron a la mayor con lagrimitas en los ojos.

Lagrimitas de cocodrilo.

¡JA!

Como si ella no las conociera.

—¡¿Y ahora qué hacen jugando afuera?! ¡Es hora de la siesta!

—¡Fue Mapú!

—¡Calla, mentiroso!

—¡Me dijiste narizón!

—¡Me dijiste…!

—¡BASTA!

Ambos se quedaron quietitos, mirándose de reojo con rabia y empezando automáticamente con los empujones entre ellos.

Tehuelche apareció justo en ese momento, mirando a ambos niños con una ceja alzada y a Mapuche por igual.

—Es hora de la siesta, ¿qué hacen despiertos?

—¡Yo pregunto lo mismo!

—¡No me chilles así, mujer! —alegó Tehuelche—. Hace mucho que no logro que Kalen duerma a esta hora…

—No te pongas débil frente a él, te va a pasar por encima —gruñó la mapuche, poniéndose firme y mirando a los niños… que ya no estaban.

Allá iban rodando entre ellos por plena región patagónica, tirándose los pelos, mordiéndose y empujándose, riéndose a carcajadas cuando llegaban al final de la colina breve y volviendo a subir solo para bajar igual.

Masoquistas lo cabros.

—Ya ni caso… —Se lamentó la mujer.

Tehuelche sacudió la cabeza.

Iba viendo rodar a su nieto colina abajo cuando pensó en Guaraní. Su hermana le había dicho que no tenía esos problemas con Angatupyrý, mismo que le comentó haber enseñado la técnica a su hermana Tupí y a su "hermoso" y gruñón vecino Charrúa, que por eso Tabaeretá y Bilué no traían problemas tampoco…

—Si me permites, podría llevar a ambos con mi hermana, dijo tener una técnica buena para mantener silenciados a los niños a la hora del descanso.

La siesta era importante para todos ellos, demasiados ires y venires, demasiadas preocupaciones con que todos sus hijos coman y se mantengan en pie como para tener que, además, suprimir el descanso extra luego de las comidas importantes del día…

Mapuche aceptó.

Allá fue Tehuelche con el par de mocosos peleoneros hasta la región húmeda del litoral del continente.

Allá la vieron a Guaraní, a Tupí y a Charrúa, con sus respectivos niños.

Kalen encontró que gustaba de hacer sufrir más a Tabaeretá, con quien desde el principio instauraron competencia, mientras que Mapú simplemente prefería alejarse de los dientitos de Bilué, que buscaba morderle el pelo y a veces los hombros.

Los primos de Kalen eran todos un desastre, quizá Tabaeretá era más simpático y tranquilo, pero se juntaba mucho con ellos, por lo que solo era tranquilo en… demasiadas pocas circunstancias.

Los primeros tres días no vio mejoras, incluso Kelen y Mapú tenían tendencias más homicidas por tener árboles muy altos con lianas y enredaderas por las cuales treparse (y en la patagonia no había lianas ni enredaderas, por favor, eso era de tropical). Además, parecía que por la falta de frío los mocosos se cargaban de más energías y no paraban un segundo.

Claro, ellos eran inquietos con la sangre congeladas en sus venas, les pegaba un poco de calor y… uff.

—Qué tremendos están.

—Ya no sé qué hacer, hermana…

—No te preocupes, yo les hablo un rato esta tarde y van a ponerse tranquilos~ —Guaraní se acomodó sus rulos, sus collares y allá fue.

Los niños se cohibieron al principio con ella, si bien entendían cómo era una mujer y las diferencias, nunca habían visto a Mapuche precisamente desnuda…

Y Guaraní llevaba el pecho al aire libre, de suerte cubriendo sus otras gracias con lo necesario. Mapú era más cohibido, simplemente había mirado para otro lado, Kalen había preguntado que qué tenía al frente la señora. Ya pasado el primer shock, y como el resto de los niños ignoraban olímpicamente la falta de vestimenta, ellos también pasaron a hacerlo.

No entendía Tehuelche por qué dejar pasar tantos días para que los niños se conozcan, a fin de cuentas, a la hora de dormir era él el único que se quedaba despierto porque los suyos seguían dando vueltas e intentando ahogarse en los ríos.

Pero bueno, esa misma tarde después del almuerzo, Guaraní metió a todos en la tienda.

—Es hora de dormir la siesta~ —canturreó, arropando bien a todos y retirándose un minuto después.

Kalen y Mapú se acurrucaron también, uno junto al otro, y no pasó mucho para que empezaran a pelearse porque sin querer se habían tironeado del pelo o porque el otro le robaba espacio.

Tampoco pasó mucho para que los otros tres se revolucionaran también, y se ganaran todos a su vez un golpe de la mayor cuando los vio fuera de la tienda, haciendo bullicio.

—¡Se duermen o viene la Solapa!

Tabaeretá, Angatupyrý y Bilué desaparecieron dentro de la tienda, lanzando miradas desconfiadas desde adentro hacia afuera, Kalen y Mapú levantaron una ceja.

—¿Y qué es la Solapa?

Guaraní sonrió con picardía y malicia, arrodillándose frente a ellos e inclinándose, casi como si contara un secreto.

 **.**

" _Cuentan que es una vieja muy fea que en las tardes de mucho calor, cuando el sol abraza y en los campos nadie sale, se pone al acecho de gurises que osen salir de sus casas._

 _Cuando encuentra uno de ellos a esas horas, lo encanta haciéndolo caminar para alejarlos y lo atrapa, envolviéndolo en los quince volados que tiene su vestido blanco y se los lleva._

 _Algunos dicen que vuela y lanza los chicos desde las alturas, otros que se adentra en el monte y deja a los niños abandonados a la merced de animales feroces y alimañas._

 _Es muy alta y fea y los niños que atrapa jamás la olvidan y sufren de por vida con terribles pesadillas que no se pueden curar."  
._

Ambos niños la miraron, incrédulos.

—¡No te creo, tía!

—¡Pero es verdad, Kalen! Prueba y quédate afuera entonces.

Obviamente, los mayores entraron, Mapú miró de un lado a otro con dudas y entró también, Kalen detrás. Porque si no tenía con quién pelear, no valía quedarse afuera.

Pasaron diez minutos nada más cuando se aburrieron, y la falta de costumbre de dormir en ese horario no les dejó de otra.

—¿Crees que sea real? —murmuró el morenito.

—No le creo nada.

—Entonces yo tampoco —Mapú arrugó el entrecejo, cruzándose de brazos.

Primero su madre lo dejaba con Tehuelche, después le sacaban el poncho porque hacía calor, ahora tenía que andar con apenas los trapos mínimos y había conocido el sudor sin correr y, sumando, le querían hacer creer en un bicho raro que robaba niños.

—¿Vamos afuera? —preguntó Kalen, codeándolo un poquito y entre murmullos.

—¡Sí!

Los niños salieron a hurtadillas, comenzando en seguida a reírse y jugar entre empujones y a las carreras.

 **.**

Llegaron a la zona de sembrado.

Mapú se detuvo de golpe.

Kalen lo miró sin entender, hasta que se giró.

Había una brisa silenciosa y rica que calmaba el calor pesado del húmedo lugar, silenciosa porque no había nadie por ningún lado, solo ellos y su propia risa infantil y chillona.

Entre un par de árboles se notaba una blancura iluminada por el sol, entre la cual notaron algo moviéndose por causa de la brisa, como retazos de ropa, como tentáculos de vestido que los abrazaría y los llevaría.

Y escucharon una voz cantarina sonando alto en una canción.

 **.**

No les dieron los pies para darse la vuelta y volver corriendo donde estaban, casi sintiendo que les pisaban los talones.

Se metieron de cabeza a la tienda familiera.

—¡Es la Solapa!

—¡Estaba la Solapa!

Tehuelche se despertó por los sacudones de su nieto, mirándolo sin entender nada. Guaraní, al otro lado de los niños, también se irguió un poquito, al igual que todos ellos.

—¡¿La vieron?! —Angatupyrý abrió los ojos grandes.

Los otros dos asintieron eufóricos.

—¿A quién vieron y dónde? —preguntó el mayor, bufando por verse su siesta interrumpida.

—¡A la Solapa! ¡En la huerta de zapallos! —cantaron al mismo tiempo.

—Yo les dije, yo les dije —alegó Guaraní, en tono de advertencia y amenaza—. A ver si salen otra vez así.

Pobres las hojas de los zapallos grandes, que las confundieron con tal cosa.

A menos que...

 **.**

—¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi hijo?! —bramó Mapuche, llegando con todo su vozarrón de mujer autoritaria.

—¡¿Por qué?! ¡Yo no le hice nada! —Tehuelche se cubrió la cabeza por las dudas, pero la aludida no le asestó golpe alguno. Lo tomó de los hombros, plantándole un beso bien sonoro en cada mejilla y atinando a uno sobre sus labios.

—¡Se duerme todas las tardes como tronco o se encierra y no molesta en lo absoluto! ¡Algo tuviste que hacer!

—Yo no fui… —aseguró él—. ¿No ves que Kalen tampoco molesta? ¡Mi hermana es una genia!

 **.**

Athn Mapú y Kalen miraban desconfiados la salida de la tienda, a las dos de la tarde, antes de darse la vuelta y echarse en sus respectivos lugares, como cada vez que se juntaban entre su abuelo y madre respectivos.

—¿Decís que es de verdad?

—Yo voy a decir que no es de verdad —masculló el menor, enojado, pero ojeando igual y dudoso la salida. No queriendo hablar más, se giró y se acostó a dormir finalmente.

 **.**

Desde un lugar bien oculto, donde ni los adultos podían apreciarlo, había algo. Cuya ropa andrajosa movía el viento y cuya sonrisa inmensa estaba completamente borrada por la circunstancia.

Se acomodó el vuelo de los harapos del vestido blanco, suspirando.

 **.**

Se le habían escapado…


	4. Día 4: Todo pasa

**.**

 **.**

 **¡Semana ArgChi!**

Día 4

Tribus urbanas

Todo pasa

.

Llovía.

Era un día tan grisáceo y horrible como cualquier otro.

Manuel se acomodó el flequillo, tapando el ojo moreteado y el corte en el pómulo, prácticamente los únicos motivos por los que se había dejado crecer el pelo. Se calzó las botas negras y el suéter del mismo color. Llevaba de luto sin saber realmente por qué.

O quizá sí sabía, pero lo mejor era no ahogarse mucho en eso.

Salió de la casa, se subió al auto que lo esperaba y marchó.

 **.  
.**

Gritó hasta que la garganta se le quebró y los pulmones se quedaron sin aire. Agarró lo primero que encontró y lo azotó contra el suelo. Era de vidrio, no vio qué. Le siguió tumbando y pateando las sillas, los sillones, la mesa ratona en medio de todo.

Y un par de brazos rodeándolo por detrás, más fuertes, más grandes. El mentón sobre su cabeza y una retención firme.

Pataleó, se removió y gritó con más ganas, histérico.

—¡Suéltame, Martín!

—No, Manuel.

Y se echó hacia atrás, hacia adelante. Pegó con su cabeza el cuerpo que lo mantenía sujeto por detrás.

Y lloró tanto, hasta que las lágrimas simplemente se le secaron en la cara.

Hasta que el rubio pasó sus manos por su pelo castaño, que se enhebraba en sus anillos y desenredaba, abrazándolo aún contra sí, tarareando algo tranquilo y posiblemente sin sentido.

 **.  
.**

Las piedras hacían que el suelo fuera todo menos uniforme, la lluvia le había pegado el pelo a la cara y le cargaban la ropa, se la hacían más pesada. Arrastraba tierra y algunas piedritas mismas con las zapatillas, que se ensuciaban y marcaban sin cuidados. Cuando se acercaron al tumulto de gente, le soltaron el brazo del que lo habían llevado hasta ahí.

"Mi más sentido pésame."

"Lo lamento tanto."

"No sé qué decir…"

"Entiendo tus sentimientos, cómo lo siento."

Una sonrisa escéptica, asentir mecánicamente y mirar al piso.

Más allá de sus pies, no era tan patético, pero el piso a fin de cuentas.

Si levantaba la vista…

Tarde.

Los cementerios le parecían horripilantemente curiosos.

Estaban todos ahí, desde los vivos hasta los muertos, desde el aire cargado de angustia o miseria y soledad, hasta las lágrimas y las palabras sin sentidos fijos. Le daba curiosidad la presencia que la sola palabra provocaba. Cementerio. Y que le dieran escalofríos y que le trajeran un revuelo estomacal a la garganta.

Y al mismo tiempo lo odiaba por todo ello.

La lápida estaba fría y tenía grabado el nombre de su abuelo, que más que abuelo fue padre, que más que padre fue toda su familia. No tenía idea de quiénes fueron toda la panda de extraños que lo saludaron, a saber ellos.

Se secó las gotas de lluvia que le bajaban por el mentón, que le simulaban lágrimas y a la vez se mezclaban con las mismas.

— _Todo pasa, pasa, pasa_ —Tarareó con la voz ronca, moviendo un poco la cabeza, sin despegar la mirada verde y fija del nombre en el concreto.

¿Dónde iría su mundo ahora…?

— _Siempre pasa, pasa, pasa…_

 **.**

 **.**

Metió las manos entre su pelo, jadeando con fuerza, la compresión en su pecho le provocaba un dolor y una desesperación agónicos. No poder hacer que el aire le pase a los pulmones era un buen punto para tomar en cuenta.

Mierda, cómo dolía.

La gente lo miraba, el bullicio a su alrededor se quedó mudo y solo se concentró en el pitido en sus oídos, en la presión que estaba asesinándolo lento y tortuoso desde su pecho y pulmones, en los latidos de su corazón cercando la arritmia…

—Shh…

—No puedo.

—Escucha el tren, concéntrate…

Y el traqueteo volvió a su campo sensorial, a oírse a través de todo, justo después de la voz en sus orejas. Y una mano enredándose entre sus cabellos rubios, atrayéndolo hacia el cuerpo delgado del muchacho que se encontraba a su lado, sin saber en qué momento había llegado.

Y estaban en el subte, dentro de la máquina, compartiendo vagón con un grupo de cuatro mocosos más jóvenes que ellos, más al fondo. Manuel tiene un pie sobre la barra de entrada al vagón, lo rodea con sus brazos, él lo abraza por la cintura...

Las manos de Manuel están tibias y tienen paciencia.

La paciencia de Martín está perdida desde hace meses.

Y llora como un nene en su pecho, en silencio, sin escuchar a nadie y sin importarle nadie.

 **.**

Y los latidos, de ese otro corazón torturado, lo calman…

 **.**

Martín toca la guitarra.

Martín se la pasa en conciertos de su rock nacional.

Martín tiene piercings en las orejas y a veces se pone uno en la ceja derecha, mismo que otro en la nariz. Usa anillos. Usa remeras y pantalones negros estampados. Y todo es rock. Todo es rock.

Sus canciones y las que toca, todo es rock.

Todo es una vibra y letras intensas, melodías pasivas y estremecedoras.

Todo lo envuelve y lo quema en comprensión que no quiere tener.

Manuel se cubre la cara por los golpes que le regalan en la escuela, por el desprecio y la discriminación que recibe en una casa que no es suya. Los puños de la ropa hasta los nudillos, las ojeras marcadas y vívidas. Todo oscuro, todo horrible, todo flaco y deshilachado e invisible.

La primera vez que Martín le dijo que era hermoso, se rió.

Y ya reírse era un logro y un cambio inmensos.

Todo lo que es Martín, todo lo que es su vibra, su música, su pasión, lo hace olvidar.

Y todo lo que es Manuel, con su pertenecer al lado oscuro del humor, al lado sarcástico, al lado inestable y dramáticamente gris, le hace dar un motivo hermoso...

 **.**

"No es mi papá, es mi padrastro. Mi mamá se murió hace unos cuantos meses, ¿cachai…?"

"Cacho…"

"Y me trajo de Chile a Argentina, y todos aquí me dicen que soy un emo, que quiero hacerme el especial, que por eso no hablo y ando escondido…"

"Si es por eso, soy un rockero desmedido y sin otro interés más que el mío."

"Erí un weón que se hace el rockero."

La risa de Martín es un canto, es una diferencia, es como una luz.

"Y vos sos un único y especial que se hace el emo."

Le revuelve el pelo y él se deja abrazar, se deja aplastar en el sillón de la casa de Martín, mientras éste se acomoda en su pecho como de costumbre y se queda en su momento de paz.

"Yo estaba tan solo…"

El silencio que recibe es inmune a los desprecios, es cómodo. Sabe que lo escuchan por las caricias en el pelo rubio, por la nariz de Manuel escondiéndose en ellos, seguido del mentón del castaño sobre los mismos.

"No tenía a nadie más. Pero nadie. Ni una tía cerca o que quisiera preocuparse un poco. No tenía un solito motivo…"

Frota la cara contra el polerón negro, haciéndole un poco de cosquillas y rompiendo la tensión poca y breve que se forma.

"Yo me quería morir todos los días, Manu…"

Y Manuel lo entiende tanto…

 **.**

 **.**

Prácticamente se siente uno con el agua de la lluvia, uno con el barro del suelo, otro con la imagen de la lápida gris en frente.

Ya está mohosa y tiene marcas de raíces creciendo.

Se limpia los ojos, para no quedarse enteramente ciego por el agua. Y llueve y llueve sin parar, y las ideas no dejan de parecer un abismo horrible al que no le queda otra que saltar.

Todo tan gris…

Y ya no hay gente con murmullos, ya no hay nadie que le dé importancia a nada de lo que hace. Está solo y está haciéndose tarde, en cualquier momento vendrían a invitarlo a irse.

 **.**

Los sentidos se le apagan, se le oprime el pecho y las lágrimas se acumulan sin causas en sus ojos. Y los cierra con ganas de borrarlas, logrando no más que se deslicen y pierdan por su cuello. Le sudan las manos, se le altera el corazón, el aire comienza a faltar, como si la lluvia hubiese llenado todo y comenzara a ahogarlo.

La desesperación de no saber dónde poner un pie al segundo siguiente se lo come vivo.

El sonido constante y aturdidor en su oreja hicieron que llevara ambas manos a cubrirlos, desesperándose porque se vaya, sacándose los auriculares entre temblores e impaciencia.

Las piedras se mueven, o las pisan más bien. Hay un sonido que amortigua el silencio y el constante repiqueteo de las gotas en el suelo y sobre él.

Gira la cabeza, enervado y boqueando por aire.

La figura estaba a unos tres metros, oscura y borrosa, pero estaba.

 **.**

Manuel ve color por primera vez en días o meses. Y es el color verde de los ojos de Martín, el pelo rubio y aplacado por el agua.

Martín ve a alguien por primera vez en agonizantes horas de tortura y pesadumbre.

Y apenas se ven por primera vez.

No saben por lo que pasarán, pero saben desde ese momento, principalmente desde el mismo en que Martín logra ponerse en pie, entre tambaleos, y Manuel saca el paraguas que tenía en la mochila, acercándose a cubrirlo cuando lo nota realmente mal, que ahí se encuentran.

Y que ahí se tienen.

.


	5. Día 5: De completos y locro

**.**

 **.**

 **¡Semana ArgChi!**

Día 5

Platos típicos

De completos y locro

.

A Manuel no le gustaba tanto Santiago de Chile, su capital tendía a ser muy ruidosa y acelerada como todas las capitales. Obviamente prefería más el campo, o la región Metropolitana no más ayudaba a aligerar sus tensiones. Si no fuera porque Martín le pidió que por favor fuera su guía turístico, ni siquiera se habría molestado en memorar los lugares que, sin dudas, tenía que enmarcar como apreciables.

Santiago de Chile tenía sus partes lindas.

Y ya después de una mañana y una tarde a las corridas, un completo de uno de los carritos de la calle, en un banquito en la plaza de las flores, era lo ideal.

—¿Y qué tiene el completo?

—El italiano tiene palta, tomate y mayo.

—¿El pancho tiene palta?

—Aish, a veces me pregunto qué weá te vi pa' quererte de pololo, Martín.

—Si soy lo más, flaquito, no me vengas con esa.

Manuel sacudió la cabeza, parando en el puestito y pidiendo su completo.

Cuando llegó el turno de Martín, él ya le había dado su primer bocado y estaba deleitándose y agradeciendo a los dioses por tal creación…

—Sin palta, por favor.

PAREN TODO.

El puestero se quedó con el ingrediente a medio camino, mirando al rubio casi sin creérsela. Algunas personas que pasaron dejaron entrever la sorpresa que les dio escuchar eso, por casualidad.

Cotillas, pero tenían razón.

Y es que el argentino gustaba de la palta, pero no para los panchos, y no podían decirle nada...

A Manuel se le subieron los colores a la cara.

Martín, en plena y completa indiferencia de las miradas de todos o lo que pudieran juzgar (como era él en toda su gloria), recibió el completo sin palta, y se giró.

Miró hacia un lado, hacia el otro. Ni rastros de Manuel.

Allá iba el chileno, reconoció al ver mejor, por la esquina, caminando entre apurado y nervioso.

—¡Manu, no me dejés!

—¡Yo no te conozco, weón!

 **.**

 **.**

Manuel debía admitir que, pese a ser un tanto diferentes a la hora de la comida, Martín nunca le había puesto en frente algo extraño y que lo hiciera querer apartar cosas del plato, o hacer que se viera como una nena de paladar delicado (ayudaba que no fuera para nada delicado).

Visitarlo para sus fechas patrias siempre suponía comer en grande, porque en la casa del vecino siempre se comía harto en tales circunstancias (así como en la suya, pero más exagerado). Solo que visitarlo el 25 de mayo y que Martín no tuviera amigos con él, nunca había ocurrido.

Lo primero que comieron fue una picada simple, como a las cuatro de la tarde Martín lo sentó en la mesa, dejando un plato hondo al frente con algo que olía extraño y visiblemente parecía un revuelto de cosas sin mucho sentido.

Carraspeó.

—¿Y qué es?

—Locro, flaquito, locro —señaló Martín, sentándose en la mesa, suspirando y dándole el primer bocado a la especie de guisado de ingredientes múltiples.

Se veía espeso, entre colorado y marrón, el maíz y el chorizo encremados entre todo. Olía raro, como a un guiso con grasa exagerada. Y le provocó un revuelo de náuseas por un instante.

—Oye, weón, no voy a comer esto.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

Martín lo miró a él y miró el plato, dándose cuenta los motivos.

—Te re aseguro que tiene mejor sabor de lo que parece.

—¿Y qué sabí tú? Si no comes completo con palta dudo de tu gusto.

Martín sonrió con arrogancia.

—Me gustas vos, ¿no?

—… soy la excepción.

Qué lindo el chileno sintiéndose especial.

—Dale, en serio. Yo al final probé igual el pancho con palta, eh.

—Pero esta weá parece pa' los perros.

Martín se llevó una mano al corazón, exagerando el dolor. En parte comprendía al chileno, porque él la primera vez tampoco vio aquella comida con mucha confianza. Si no fuera que tuvo que adaptarse por fuerza mayor (precisamente la de no morirse de hambre), quizá no la hubiera probado tampoco.

—No es para los perros, Manu —Sonó ofendido, haciendo que el chileno arrugara el entrecejo molesto. Movió entonces su plato al lado del de Manuel, pasándose a la silla de junto igualmente—. Dale, te re juro que está riquísimo. Lo hizo doña Olga, no vayas a romperle el corazón a doña Olga.

Doña Olga limpiaba la casa de Martín los lunes, miércoles y viernes, se veía bacán y buena onda la señora…

Manuel probó el locro.

Hizo una mueca, masticó con idea.

—¿Y? —Martín seguía los movimientos casi tan ansioso como un nene.

—Pasa.

El argentino dejó caer los hombros, desanimado.

—¿Pasa?

—Sí, pasa noma' —Manuel siguió comiendo con más confianza.

—Sí, pasa. Como el pancho con palta.

Martín sintió un codazo en las costillas, que le hizo hacer una mueca y reírse divertido después.

 **.**

Estaban comiendo los pastelitos caseros, rellenos de dulce de batata, mirando por el balcón las calles de la capital de Argentina, todas pintadas de banderas celestes y blancas, con unos mates para el argentino y un café para Manuel, cuando el mayor sonrió con picardía y malicia, ganándose la atención del menor.

—¿Sabés lo único de todas mis comidas que vi que no le hiciste asco?

Manuel levantó una ceja. No se acordaba de haber sido tan asqueroso con la comida ajena, era la primera vez que realmente dudaba de probar alguna.

—Si no soy delica'o, weón.

—No, pero siempre me preguntaste primero hasta el más mínimo detalle antes de comer, menos con dos cosas.

—… ¿cuáles?

Supo que no debió preguntar cuando la expresión del argentino se acrecentó.

—Uno, mis pastelitos caseros —señaló al que tenía a medio comer en su mano, el chileno asintió—. Dos, mi pico dulce.

.

Y Martín esa noche durmió en el sillón.


	6. Día 6: Anahí

.

.

 **¡Semana ArgChi!**

Día 6

Flor Nacional

Anahí

.

—Tu primo nos invitó a su casa.

Martín se giró en la cama, pasándole un brazo y una pierna por encima. Le notó la nariz en su cuello y un murmullo entre dientes, medio adormecido.

La chica dejó el celular en la mesa de noche y se giró, quedando boca arriba y haciendo que el rubio pasara de su brazo a dejar su mano justo sobre su vientre.

El muchacho acarició con cautela y cuidado la panza redondeada, cuya camisa para dormir no alcanzaba a cubrir del todo. Tenía la tendencia de dejar los últimos botones desprendidos para mejor comodidad. Era una de las camisas de Martín, una de las viejitas que ya no usaba.

—¿Y vos querés ir?

—Sí, po. Dijimos de ir hace un tiempo y nunca cumplimos.

—Pero estás panzona —renegó Martín, metiendo con sutileza los dedos entre los botones de la camisa para acariciar otra vez el vientre hinchado—. ¿Y si pasa algo?

—¿No hay hospitales de camino a Paraguay, weón?

El argentino sonrió, desperezándose un poco para levantarse y robarle un beso a la castaña.

—Bueno, Manu, me convenciste.

—Ja-vi-e-ra —corrigió ella—. Llevo casada contigo tres años y seguí con el Manu.

—Si te llamás Manu…

—Pero primero Javiera.

—Javiera Manuela González Rodríguez de Hernández. El nombre te hiciste, flaca. ¿O tengo que decirte gorda?

Recibió un almohadonazo.

Los siete meses, casi ocho, se marcaban en la representante de Chile con toda la furia. Tan flaquita que era le daba pie a notarse demasiado panzona al cargar un bebé.

Una bebé.

Una beba.

La que no esperaban tener en lo absoluto.

Tenían entendido que entre países la reproducción era soberanamente complicada. Todos les explicaron que si eran "padres" o eran "hijos" sería por medio de una especie de adopción, porque algún caso en particular le designara encontrar (o conquistar, ejem) un niño perdido en sus u otras tierras y tuvieran o decidieran cuidarlo.

Nadie nunca les había comentado que igual podía darse un embarazo si realmente caían condiciones justas...

Países vecinos, mucha gente mezcla de ambos, un hombre, una mujer, relaciones físicas de por medio. Tierras que podían ser representadas sanamente por alguien que, si no estaba aún, podía nacer. Algún tipo de relación que los involucrara cada vez con más fuerza, sin presiones...

Javiera quedó embarazada al tercer año de casarse con Martín.

Ya tenían a Carlitos como el propio hijo adoptivo de ambos, desde antes. Tierra del Fuego era una isla, era distinto, ya se encontraba ahí.

Aunque tuvieran entre ambos que enseñarle y vigilarlo, no había tenido que abrir las piernas y pujar para sacarlo. E incluso había períodos de tiempo donde no necesitaban tenerle el ojo encima.

Sí, no es como si la chilena estuviera realmente entusiasmada con el embarazo cuando apenas se enteró.

Ninguno, en realidad. Porque Martín tampoco esperaba que alguna vez ocurriera…

Pero…

—¿Ya decidiste nombre? —Javiera se alisó el pelo y acomodó la camisa larga y grande que hizo caer sobre sus hombros. Era prácticamente la única ropa que utilizaba, ya que era la única que alcanzaba a cubrirle el vientre (y hacía frío para dejarlo al aire, por favor).

No tenía mucha ilusión con nombres, todas sus ideas eran malas, ella misma lo aceptaba, por lo que en medio de una rabieta entre ambos, quedó decidido que Martín eligiría, así como ella había decidido llamar Carlos a Carlitos cuando apenas lo encontraron.

—Mm… ¿Olivia?

—No me gusta.

—¿Rebeca?

—No.

—¿Camila?

—Mejor piensa un poco más, Tincho.

Martín suspiró. Ni él estaba seguro de ellos.

—¡Weón, mírame la guata!

Javiera se levantó la camisa a la velocidad de la luz. Y Martín tuvo un ataque de impresión.

Claramente se vio pasar un pie a través de la panza de la mujer, que miraba intermitente de la misma a su esposo.

No supo en qué momento, pero la chilena sonreía y le sujetaba la mano para plantarla sobre la superficie. Y Martín tuvo el corazón martillándole en las orejas con insistencia por la sonrisa de la chica y las patadas de su hija. Envolvió todo lo que pudo del vientre entre sus manos, acariciando con suavidad y cautela. Se agachó un poco, también.

—Hola, bebota —dijo, apoyando la mejilla sobre la panza, en lo que Javiera le revolvía el cabello con sutileza y cariño.

… pero ¿cómo no encariñarse rápido de algo así?

 **.**

 **.**

Daniel los había invitado hacía varios meses, justo antes de que Javiera resultara embarazada y Martín decidiera que lo mejor sería quedarse quietitos en Neuquén, donde vivían desde su casamiento. La chilena emperrada con el asunto, ya que la idea antes de todo aquel dilema había sido conocer Argentina de pies a cabeza (y no la representación, la tierra en sí).

Martín se había concentrado tres años en conocer su patria, pero ella tuvo que resguardarse lo poco que tenía del país de su esposo por esa causa mayor. ¿Y qué mejor que una invitación a Paraguay para recorrer un tramo de provincias argentinas de por medio?

Una vez estuvieron las maletas, salieron de viaje.

Y cruzaron por Mendoza, Córdoba, Santa Fe…

Pararon todo lo necesario para que ella estirara las piernas y que no se agobiara por las horas sentada en el auto. Demorándose sin prisas, conociendo todo lo que se le antojaba a la susodicha mimada.

Porque claro, desde que dijo "Si no fuera un país, pensaría que estoy embarazada", Martín la cuidó y malcrió tanto como le dieron las manos.

 **.**

En cinco días estuvieron en Entre Ríos.

—¿Paramos en Chaharí?

—Sí, po. Ahí están las termas.

—No, Manu. Ya te dije que no.

—Pero…

—¡No podés meterte al agua, flaca, te puede hacer mal!

—Puta el weón pesa'o. Quiero verlas no ma'. Aparte dice que tiene piletas de agua fría. ¡Y es Ja-vi-e-ra!

Martín miró de reojo la temperatura, que dictaba 34 grados, miró a la chilena que se abanicaba con el mapa, pese al aire acondicionado.

Había tocado día de calor en pleno otoño. Bufó, regresando la vista a la ruta.

—Vamos a las termas.

Una risita de contentura le llegó a sus oídos.

Cuando quería podía ser bien maldita.

—Erí un amor, Tincho~ —canturreó.

 **.**

Lo primero que le llamó la atención a Martín, fue cuando salieron de la piscina olímpica de agua natural. Javiera se veía preciosa de perfil, panzona, con la bikini que simulaba una falda cortita inferiormente y un sostén rojos. Se notaba visiblemente relajada, al punto que se echó en la hamaca paraguaya que había frente a la cabaña (alquilada dentro del mismo complejo termal) y se quedó dormida.

Le sacó tantas fotos como pudo.

Y ahí fue; vio el ceibo de fondo.

 **.**

" _Mi nombre es… Martín" dijo, dudoso._

" _¿Entonces sos uno de ellos?" Sonó a desconfianza._

" _¡No! Yo antes me llamaba distinto, mi tata me decía Kalen."_

 **.**

Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, dejando el celular en la reposera y acercándose al árbol. Casi de forma mecánica.

Se encontraba detrás de las arboledas que rodeaban las cabañas, para servir de soportes a las hamacas. Había una plantación entera de ceibos ahí atrás.

El primero que vio tenía un cartel a sus pies.

"Ceibo. Árbol autóctono." Y más chico, debajo del título, indicaba: "Flor nacional."

Tocó su tronco con cuidado, acariciándolo con suavidad y subiendo a sus ramas.

Las flores rojas colgaban llamativas, como un pétalo gigante rodeando una aguja curvada. Rojas.

Bien rojas.

 **.**

" _¿Y vos quién sos?"_

" _Yo soy guaraní."_

" _No qué sos, quién sos."_

" _¿Por qué mejor no te vas, gurí roñoso?"_

 **.**

Sonrió, sin sentirlo realmente, casi sin creerlo.

No se acordaba de eso. Y un instante de pánico le surcó las venas.

¿Hacía cuánto no pisaba Entre Ríos? ¿Hacía cuánto que no iba por su zona litoral a pie, de camino a visitar a alguno de sus primos?

Sintió un escalofrío, rodeando el árbol y aclarándose la vista con el resto de ceibos que seguían y seguían, casi sin dejarlo ver dónde terminaba la plantación.

 **.**

Volvió a ser un niño, por un instante.

 **.**

Un niño que odiaba usar zapatos, camisa y pantalones largos. Que adoraba jugar en el barro y perseguir animales, comer frutas bien dulces y escurrirse de la vigilancia de sus mayores cuando le ganaban las ganas de corretear y ser odioso.

Un niño que llegó a toparse de golpe con una chica, en el medio del campo de las tierras de su tía Guaraní.

La tía que hace tiempo no ve.

La tierra en la que hace tiempo no se ensucia.

La fruta que hace tiempo no come.

La chica que no lo reconoce.

—¿Y vos vivís en el monte?

—Sí, nde —aclaró, sonriendo calmada. Le llamaba la atención que el mocoso tuviera el pelo corto, que la ropa lo vistiera entero, que ya no fuera el mismo del que le habían hablado o había escuchado—. ¿No es mejor que vayas de nuevo con tus jefes?

—Pero me gustó escucharte cantar.

Ella sonrió.

Se vería como seis o siete años mayor. Él tenía aparentes trece años, cuanto mucho. Y era la primera vez que se dejaba la ropa puesta y se dejaba cortar el pelo.

—No tendrías que haberme escuchado cantar…

—¿Por qué?

—Porque significa que me van a ver…

 **.**

Martín, de todas formas, volvió a buscar a la chica una y mil veces. No era por nada, no era por gusto físico. La chica no era linda, era espaldona y daba miedo con la cara de mala que cargaba. Pero cantaba de una forma que le hacía quedarse a sus pies escuchándola y escuchándola.

Martín la escuchaba cantar incluso cuando estaba a kilómetros de ella, incluso cuando se encontraba encerrado entre las paredes de las casonas feas y grandes que Antonio había construido y donde lo escondía cuando se portaba mal.

Solo. Silencioso. Aburrido.

Hasta que la voz de la guaraní aparecía.

Y Martín seguía portándose mal, se escapaba por la ventana o entre las piernas del español cuando éste llegaba a decirle algo. Y corría entre el campo, entre los árboles, conociéndolos como la palma de su mano, siendo todo completamente él.

Su parte originaria rogando por no ser olvidada, gritándole que siguiera siendo igual y no se perdiera...

—¡Hola!

— _Mbóre…_

—¡No me importa qué me digas, ya te escuché!

Y la chica bajaba de los árboles. Siempre viéndose distinta, siempre viéndose mayor. Porque ella era humana, no era como él.

Ella perecía… e irónicamente también una parte suya lo hacía.

—Nde, te dije que no vinieras más.

—Pero te escucho cantar…

Ella suspiró, revolviendo las hebras rubias con sus manos de piel trigueña, sonriendo con ternura.

Porque ver a Martín le daba un mensaje claro. Verlo tan seguido de esa forma, en esas fachas.

Significaba que perdían lo que eran ellos.

Le traía un augurio de muerte.

Y Martín la vio aparecer algunas noches después, en el campamento donde lo tenían vigilado, trayéndola esposada los soldados de Antonio.

 **.**

Lo triste de eso es que no la escuchó cantar, pese a tenerla cerca.

A Martín le dolía la panza y el pecho con cada lágrima que caía del rostro de la chica.

Martín sentía que algo en su interior se le moría irremediablemente, por primera vez en su corta vida.

Porque hace poquísimo era Martín, hace poco que conocía a Antonio. Todavía era más de su pasado. Todavía era más Kalen que Martín.

—Nunca vas a olvidarnos, ¿verdad?

Y supo en ese precioso instante, con la punzada recorriendo su pecho y el punto de sangre manchando su ropa, que definitivamente esa mujer era la última hija de Guaraní que vería por sus tierras.

—Nunquita, nunca —Y se secó las lágrimas con el puño de su ropa, sorbiendo su nariz y rodeando la cintura de la guaraní entre sus brazos.

 **.**

La noche cayó pesada.

El grito se hizo oír.

La sangre no se hizo esperar.

La hoguera no tardó en encenderse.

 **.**

 **.**

Martín se acarició el pecho desnudo, donde tenía puntitos cicatrizados.

Sintió algo chocar contra el lado izquierdo de su espalda, seguido de una mano delgada y pálida acariciar casi sobre la suya, del mismo lado. La mejilla de Javiera apretándose en su hombro por un momento.

No se dio cuenta de que temblaba hasta que la chilena le acarició el rostro con su otra mano, que sintió también la humedad en su cara.

—¿Y por qué llorai, Tincho? —A ella misma le tambaleó la voz por verlo así, envolviéndose más en la bata de baño.

Hacía frío, ya no había más luz que la de los focos de las cabañas. Cuando despertó no estaba, por lo que salió a buscarlo. Esperó encontrarlo en cualquier lado menos ahí.

Menos así.

—No me canso de ver cómo los cagué a todos, Manu…

—¿Ver? —Ni fuerzas para reclamarle por cómo la llamaba, frotó su espalda con cariño, a la vez que las cicatrices de su pecho, que le daban una idea, quizá…

Una cicatriz, un puntito casi imperceptible, por cada tribu originaria que Martín vio sucumbir. La más grande era la que más cerca del corazón cargaba, la de su tata en la Patagonia.

Con un porcentaje de sus hijos apoyando los pueblos originarios, Martín había comenzado a recordar. Tenía un rizo castaño escondido entre sus hebras rubias, lloraba bastante entre memorias que repentinamente aparecían.

Ella entendía en parte lo difícil que era tener abandonado ese lado de cada uno. Pero no quería ni pensar cómo debía sentirse recordar de golpe cómo fue verlos caer, sin poder hacer nada para salvarlos, sin mover un dedo por ellos.

Incluso llegar a apoyar su desaparición. Porque Martín le había confesado que, en un momento largo de su vida, no había querido ni verles la cara a los hijos de sus tíos y abuelos. Principalmente después de un período de vida que no recordaba.

—Acordarme, Manu… —Se corrigió.

Agarró la mano delgada de la chilena entre las suyas, llevándola a sus labios para depositar un beso suave. —Fui tan mierda con todos. No sé cómo me pude olvidar de algunas cosas… —Y sonrió, casi con dolor.

La castaña lo abrazó, escondiendo la cara en su pecho, su vientre grande chocando con el de Martín, no dejándola sentirlo en totalidad. Los temblores del argentino acabaron provocándole lágrimas igual, que no alcanzaron a dejar sus ojos.

Le había costado horrores a ese Tincho que tenía en brazos aceptar lo que fue, aceptar que todo estuvo ahí y que por algo dolía. Aún más el saberse desesperado por saber más, por consumirse en el arrepentimiento por todo lo que hizo.

Fue un cambio brusco.

Los recuerdos reaparecían bruscos.

Y le había costado horrores a ella misma hacerle ver que podía confiar cada lágrima y cada amargura…

—Intenta pensar cosas bonitas, Tincho.

Su vientre se removió, haciendo que su esposo la suelte con lentitud, para volver a llevar sus manos a su panza, sutiles y calmas.

Fue todo lo que necesitó, en ese instante, para sentirse mejor.

No le temblaban los brazos, y fueron disminuyendo del resto de su cuerpo…

—Quiero que se llame Anahí.

Javiera lo miró a los ojos. Esos verdes que le gustaban tanto, que se encontraban rodeados de rojo por el llanto. Acarició sus manos sobre sí, sonriendo e inclinando la cabeza un poco hacia un lado.

—Me gusta Anahí —Martín soltó un sollozo, el último, volvió a hacerle soltar un par de lágrimas gruesas que le bañaron la cara—. ¿Sabí por qué?

Volvió a pegarse todo lo que pudo a él, sujetándole del cuello con cuidado para acercarlo a su rostro.

—Fue el único nombre que dijiste sin dudar —Lo besó apenas, un roce. Con tranquilidad y ternura, contacto que Martín repitió, haciéndolo un instante solito más duradero.

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Y cómo te llamás?

Antonio no pudo hacer nada por retener al rubiecito, que se acercó a la hoguera donde la indígena vestía la sangre de su soldado muerto y aguardaba su muerte, como mecanizado y llevado por algo más fuerte...

El fuego parecía no querer iniciar, no sabía si por Martín o por ella, pero ahí se quedaba. Como aguardando.

La sangre de ella, y en ella, tan rojas como las flores que adornarían el árbol que crecería en ese mismo lugar. No al día siguiente, quizá, pero sí solo un tiempo después.

Y la chica respondió.

Y con el fuego creciendo, ante los ojos de Martín, empezó a cantar.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Che i-Anahí."_

 _Yo soy Anahí._


End file.
